Hobby
by Ms Arano
Summary: The Japanese are notoriously polite, you know," she said as if imparting an inside joke. -- He still nearly sprayed tea everywhere when he heard that she rode on an OAR, of all things -- Harry Potter x Yu Yu Hakusho


**Title**: Hobby  
**Author**: Ms Arano  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter; Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: k  
**Word Count**: 570  
**Summary**: The Japanese are notoriously polite, you know  
**Edit**: Because I am unsatisfied with less than 10 hits and no reviews, this has been moved to the YYH section, as opposed to the x-over section. So there; Also, clarified that only Harry and Botan have dialogue, and why ol' Voldie was mentioned. 2APR'09 The People Up There have made x-overs into a section all their own, and thus this is now in a different catagory. Let see how well this works out, yes? On a side note, in doing this, the formatting in my summary got messed up. For Fail.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Any infringement is unintentional. I own only that which I made--the rest is cannon and belongs to it's respective owner.

* * *

"An oar?" he asked as he recovered from nearly spraying tea everywhere. "You fly on an _oar_?"

He watched her pout and murmur darkly, but then she said, "Look, you're a wizard, right? I'm a psychic. Just because our energy, magic, whatever you want to call it," she waved her hand vaguely, "comes from the same place, _doesn't _mean its used the same way!"

"I know that!" Anyone who'd spent time around Hermione in the last few weeks knew that. He loved her, he really did; she was one of his best friends -- but Merlin, that girl could _talk!_ She had near talked everyone's ears off when they had set the vacation plans. The sheer number of differences between the East and the West was just so very vast -- and that wasn't even counting the magical populations! "Versatility versus Specialization, I know! Believe me," he muttered in remembered pain, "I _know_."

"Yes, well, just remember, _you're_ stuck riding a _broom _of all things!" she huffed, only slightly mollified.

"At least it's somewhat expected!" Even he had to wince at the weak defense.

She merely raised an eyebrow. "And that's... a good thing?"

He rolled his eyes resignedly. "Well..." Time for a strategic retreat. "Off subject, but could you tell me of any other magical sites near here? My group's been going spare trying to find any." He had only stumbled across The Semiguise by accident, after all.

"'Magical sites'? Oh, they're everywhere!" She told him with wide pink eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't _seen _them." She blinked, then made a silent 'oh'. "We hide things in plain sight over here," came the start of the explanation. "The wizard to psychic ratio is, oh, about even really. But, there are discrepancies. What a wizard would be able to spot out without thinking, some psychics would just pass over like normal people until it's pointed out to them if the right wards aren't applied. So! Most any magical place will serve both gifted and non-gifted people, so that psychics are included."

"Really? But, what about..." Psychics were mostly muggle-born, if he remembered right, and, well...

"Discrimination?" She smiles wryly. "The Japanese are notoriously polite, you know," she said as if imparting an inside joke. "In any case, my student is almost here--" Student? She looks barely fifteen! "--so I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else to discuss the latest flying techniques with... ah..."

Oh! They hadn't really introduced themselves, had they? "Potter Harry." It is surname first, right? Stupid translation charms... though at least Vodemort was primarily European; he'd not had to deal with people calling him anything hyphenated while here...

"Potter-san." She nods to herself, gathering her flying magazine (which she had been snorting over before their conversation) and laying the check on her table. "You may call me--"

"BOTAN-SAN!"

"--Hakagishi Botan."

A small girl that could have been a Weasly with hair that red came babbling apologies up to Botan, not even noticing the foreigner the table over watching with amusement. Botan made an exasperated face at him, gave a nod and a smile for a goodbye, then led the girl away, neatly cutting off the babbling as she went with what appeared to be the ease of long practice.

He watched bemusedly until they got lost in the crowd, then went back to trying to eat his lunch. He _would _get the hang of chopsticks...

* * *

**Author's Notes** I made up Botan's last name, in case that wasn't obvious, and yes, that's Hinageshi.  
This is just a short thing that I came up with. Could have extended it, but... naaah. Might still add another 'shot to this universe, but it's not likely.  
You know the drill. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
